Behind the Glass
by Sialia-currucoides
Summary: The process of closing the breach completely was halted when Zoom killed Jay. Now, though the portal is closed, it hasn't been wiped from existence. Barrison2 (sort of, not explicitly, not-shippers can read.)
**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash.**

 **And please review!**

* * *

He's been here all his life, watching as his life fell apart while the one person who could make things right…

* * *

' _Mom!'_

' _Nora! Nora, hold on. Run, Barry, run!'_

' _Everyone was walking before you. All the little babies running around the neighborhood, not you. But you mom was never worried. She just said, "He'll walk when he has someplace to go" and sure enough the first time you took a few steps, you moved so quick, you didn't just walk, you started to…'_

' _To run.'_

' _And you ran to your mom, Barry. Right into her arms.'_

* * *

The one person who could prevent all his suffering…

* * *

' _What if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become The Flash. And so I stabbed your mother in the heart.'_

' _You can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family.'_

' _I know what Joe and Henry feel when they look on you with pride. With love.'_

' _Don't you ever say that to me!'_

* * *

The one person he believed would never betray him…

* * *

' _I told you "I would betray you".'_

' _I just sacrificed my daughter. I just sentenced my daughter to death to save your son.'_

* * *

The one who held the power to destroy him...

* * *

 _'I was never going to be the Flash, so I became the reverse of everything that you were.'_

 _'That's why you ruined my life? Because you couldn't be me?'_

 _'I am the one thing you cannot stop, Flash!'_

* * *

The ones who saved him…

* * *

' _Dude, we made it.'_

' _Dr. Wells…'_

' _Just go, alright, before Zoom comes back.'_

' _If you tell yourself you'll phase out of there, you'll do it.'_

 _'I'm coming back for you when this is over, alright? I'm coming back!'_

* * *

Stood behind the glass.

And he could do nothing.

He just stood there, watching.

'Dad!'

'Wells! Harry, no!'

'Barry, listen to me. Close the breach. Properly. Stabilize it, then shut the machines. Ah!'

'Dad! No, no, no, no, no. NO!'

'Don't. Please. Harry!'

Barry hit the glass again and again.

It wouldn't shatter.

He wouldn't phase.

'How does it feel, Wells, knowing your daughter will hear you scream to death?'

'Leave him alone!' Barry shouted.

'Flash.' Zoom walked over to the glass, dragging Harrison by the hair. 'It must hurt losing someone every time you encounter a speedster, someone like you.'

'I am nothing like you!' Barry yelled vehemently.

Zoom pushed Harrison against the glass, blood staining everywhere his head and hand touched.

'To hope for victory and then to have the rug pulled from under your feet.'

'Leave.' Harrison spoke hoarsely. 'Cisco. Take Jesse. Cisco!'

'Dad…' she cried and fought but Cisco, who was crying as well, was able to drag her away.

'I'm not leaving you.' Barry's voice broke. His palm was pressed against the glass, against Harrison's bloodied ones.

'Don't watch this Barry. Go. Away.'

'No.' Barry said stubbornly, lightning moving around his hands and body. 'I won't leave you.'

'If you phase through that…' Harrison coughed. '… you'll disintegrate Barry. The portal is closed.'

'I don't care!'

'This is not your world. I don't belong in your world. I am not that Harrison Wells, Barry.'

'It doesn't matter who you are! I love you!'

'Isn't this touching?' Zoom pulled Harrison's arm at a grotesque angle.

Harrison screamed.

And through that glass, Barry could see everything slipping.

The world tilting sideways when it wasn't supposed to.

'Just… promise me that… you'll take care of Jesse.'

Barry nodded, throat too clogged to speak.

'B-Bye… Barry…'

Zoom's hand passed right through his chest.

'NO!'

Barry banged on the glass.

Zoom laughed and threw Harrison's dead body at the glass.

Barry slumped down on the ground.

He's been here all his life, watching as his life fell apart while the one person who could make things right, the one who could prevent all his suffering, the one person he believed would never betray him, the one who could destroy him, the one who saved him, the one he has inevitably fallen in love with, slipped right through his fingers.

Always standing behind the glass.


End file.
